


change is a powerful thing

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Trauma, Typing Quirks (Homestuck), but literally nothing related to homestuck other than that, chapter titles are lana del rey songs, its like chatlogs between the characters in the style of homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RC: Now the issue we have at hand right now has something more to do with that slithery frenemy of yoursVA: what. deceit???RC: Janus now apparently!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. get free

RC: Hey!!

RC: Virgil

RC: Virgilll

RC: :(

VA: what.

RC: Oh thank god you’re there!

RC: I thought you’d been cooping yourself up too

VA: wdym?????

VA: dont tell me.

VA: its bad isnt it.

RC: Well when you use that tone its hard for me to tell if you’re suspicious or concerned!!

RC: But I’ll let you in on this

RC: Besides the implied sarcasm

RC: Was it sarcasm?

VA: props to you for noticing.

VA: what happened?

RC: Ok I’ll tell you

RC: On one condition

VA: what the hell.

RC: Just don’t tell the others I told you about it

RC: You can do that at the very least can’t you?

VA: that depends.

RC: Ok now THAT was ominous

RC: However I do feel that what I’m about to tell you might come across a little darker

VA: if its about logan its old news.

RC: Well. It does include him

RC: Partially

RC: How’d you know though?

VA: god are you blind????

VA: hes been cooped up in his room for weeks now and rarely comes out ever.

VA: more so than usual if i may add.

RC: You may!

RC: Now the issue we have at hand right now has something more to do with that slithery frenemy of yours

VA: what. deceit???

RC: Janus now apparently!!

VA: he’s *always* been janus in case you didn’t know.

RC: It’s just a shock you know

RC: He suddenly reveals his name right after my epic washout

RC: Seems a little coincidental don’t you agree Virge??

VA: what are you even saying??

VA: just to be clear i haven’t been caught up on the bullshit o-meter of the week yet.

RC: I’m just saying

RC: And this is just a hunch

RC: Perhaps Janus was trying to earn Thomas’ trust this round

RC: By putting me on the spot and making ME seem like the pompous asshole right then and there

RC: Just so he could slither in and snatch Patton’s validation for himself

VA: i still have no fucking clue what happened ok.

VA: but i did hear a lot of commotion up there.

RC: You understand right

RC: You’ve been in this situation before

RC: With Deceit

RC: *Janus

VA: let’s just say we aren’t on the best of terms.

VA: but i get you princey.

RC: You do???

VA: hell yes.

VA: i’ve been thinking long and hard for a while since. you know.

VA: janus put us through that weird ass trial.

RC: You have??

VA: god i swear could you be any more annoying. stfu for now roman.

VA: i’m about to tell you my innermost thoughts since the trial- things i’ve never even told pat

RC: Wow!

RC: Now I’m all ears

VA: i think since the trial we can both say

VA: janus is a huge douchebag.

RC: Amen to that I guess

VA: but theres one person who can put a stop to his douchebaggery

VA: logan.

RC: I understand your point

RC: But what’re you saying we should do??

VA: we get logan to befriend that snakey bitch.

VA: every time they talk

VA: logan fills us in on some info.

RC: Hm

RC: You see my friend

RC: There’s a slight problem

RC: Logan hates us

VA: well hates a strong word.

VA: id say hes more fed up with patton than anything.

VA: ignoring his ideas and all that.

VA: but thats an advantage to us.

RC: If I’m following correctly

RC: You’re suggesting we do the opposite of what Patton did and actually listen to what smarty-pants has to say

RC: To prove we’re trustworthy

VA: yes.

VA: see youre getting it!

VA: were already a step closer to proving janus wrong.

RC: Well

RC: I don’t see anything wrong with this

RC: Let’s do it!!!


	2. coachella

RC: Greetings Logan!

LL: what

RC: Rude. I was just dropping in!

RC: See how my good friend is doing.

LL: please don’t ever refer to us as such

LL: friends i mean

RC: Why not?

LL: well for one thing we’re not close 

RC: Not even a little?

LL: no

LL: at least from my perspective

LL: but i imagine you don’t see our relationship the same way

RC: But that can change.

LL: uh

LL: how 

RC: Oh not in that way!!

RC: I thought it was obvious I wanted to get to know you better

RC: As friends obviously

LL: you just asked me how i was doing

LL: i didn’t see that as some kind of invitation to your pity party

RC: Harsh! 

RC: You don’t see why we’re so similar now?

LL: i’d appreciate if you’d explain why that is 

RC: Patton and Thomas chose that evil snake over both of us!!

LL: if the evil snake in question is deceit

LL: i don’t care

LL: he’s posed as nothing but a slight nuisance to me so far

LL: you seem to be wanting to get rid of him somehow though

LL: so until i see that it’s of the upmost necessity 

LL: i won’t aid you in doing so

RC: Geez glasses you’re killing me here!!

LL: that’s an overstatement 

RC: Don’t you get it?

RC: You’re just saying all this stuff because he agreed with you a few times!

RC: He didn’t mean any of it

LL: so you admit it

LL: you’re asking me to help you out with this ridiculous stunt you’re about to pull in order to get rid of him

RC: I haven’t even gotten to that part yet

RC: But you guessed it! 

RC: We’re not trying to get rid of him per se… just getting him to show his true colours!

LL: as a liar

RC: Yes.

RC: All you have to do is fish some information out of him- his true intentions as a trusted side of Thomas.

RC: Me and Vrigil will take care of the rest

LL: still not doing it

RC: Look

RC: We know we’ve treated you pretty shabbily for a while now

RC: But me and Virgil woke up and realised you’ve got a lot more to bring to the table than we thought at first!

RC: So we know you’re the only one who can pull this off

LL: fine

LL: i’ll do it 

RC: Oh Logan!! That’s just aces

RC: I knew you’d come around

LL: only because i’ve got nothing better to do at the moment

RC: <3

LL: don’t make me regret this already

RC: Too late!!

RC: Me and Virgil have specifically assigned you to this job cause you’ve got the brains AND punctuality for it

RC: With that in mind you’ll start as soon as possible right??

LL: do i have a choice

RC: I don’t know

RC: Do you?

LL: real mature roman

LL: i’ll get back to you as soon as i can

RC: Great!!

RC: You really are a wonder Logan

LL: i’ve never heard anyone else say otherwise

RC: See you

LL: bye


	3. doin' time

LL: hello

VA: sup.

LL: i’ve been recently informed of a task you and roman would like me to take care of

LL: regarding deceit

VA: oh. 

VA: hes actually janus now.

LL: so i’ve heard

VA: ???

LL: just a bit unfamiliar with the name that’s all

VA: alrighty then. 

VA: you know what to do right?

LL: no

LL: that’s why i’m asking you right now

LL: did i not make that clear

VA: tbh i didn’t rly pick up on that.

LL: but now you have 

VA: absolutely. 

VA: theres not much to it rly. just befriend him the way you would normally.

LL: what

LL: just like that

VA: jesus you want me to write out a whole set of instructions for you???

LL: yes actually

VA: what

VA: no

VA: that was just

VA: nvm.

LL: idioms aside

LL: i would sincerely appreciate if you instruct me how to proceed with the plan you have in mind

VA: ugh. It wasnt an 

VA: uh

LL: ?

VA: forget it.

VA: so let me get this straight.

VA: you want me to tell you

VA: how to be friends

VA: with janus???

LL: yes

LL: patton seems to be around you the most from my observations

LL: so technically speaking you would have acquired some of his

LL: friendly mannerisms

LL: was i wrong to assume that

VA: no

VA: sorry

VA: you just caught me off guard.

LL: ah

VA: but uh

VA: yeah!!!

VA: just do what patton does.

VA: be cheery act polite and put on a smile.

VA: thats all to it i think.

LL: although what you’ve provided me with is useful enough

LL: i still think i’m missing out on an ample chunk of this friendliness business 

LL: perhaps i should approach patton himself

VA: wait

VA: don’t bother patton.

LL: why 

LL: he may be capable of supplying me with a clearer vision of this task

LL: you know that

VA: yeah but

VA: maybe i should go ask him myself.

VA: you said it yourself.

VA: i’m around him the most.

VA: hed trust me with more info than he would you.

LL: i see

LL: i’ll leave it up to you then

VA: great.

LL: so if patton ever comes around with more information in relation to this issue

LL: you will bring it up with me

LL: is that correct

VA: yes. totally.

VA: till then you just take the advice i’ve given you today

VA: and crack deceit’s shell as much as you possibly can.

LL: shell?

VA: goodbye logan.

LL: oh

LL: goodbye virgil


	4. born to die

RC: How goes the pursuit?

RC: For justice in the mindcape I mean >:0

VA: nothing.

RC: What

VA: nothing

VA: nothing is going.

RC: What the fuck is that supposed to mean

VA: jesus ok

VA: i just got off a chat with logan 

VA: he hasnt started the pursuit.

VA: or whatever.

RC: !

RC: Should I talk to him about it?

VA: no

VA: i just told him how to proceed with it.

RC: Ah

RC: So everything’s fine?

VA: i guess you could say that.

VA: look 

VA: are you sure we made the right decision choosing logan for this 

VA: this whole

VA: thing???

RC: Of course

RC: I thought we agreed he was the right one

VA: yeah yeah i know

VA: but hes just kinda clueless yknow???

RC: I guess he can be somewhat oblivious at times

RC: But let’s not be hasty here!

RC: His social awkwardness matches Janus’ perfectly!!

VA: idk about that

VA: janus can be slick.

RC: Maaaybe so

RC: /:|

VA: yeah

RC: Ugh

RC: Who else would you recommend for this job then

RC: One of us?

RC: You know we can’t handle that Virgil

VA: jesus

VA: stfu

VA: i know ok.

VA: i just dont wanna make the mistake of logan being the silent killer

VA: of this whole operation

VA: like what if he rats us out by accident???

VA: even worse

VA: hes sabatoging us.

RC: I don’t wanna hear from you anymore

RC: You’re being a humongous bummer about this 

RC: And I couldn't tell you why if you put a gun to my head!

VA: oh right

VA: im the bummer

VA: even when im trying to see the reality of the situation at hand.

RC: Oh god

RC: Don’t try to pin this bullshit on me again

VA: im not!!!

VA: all im saying is

VA: youre being an idiot taking logans side on smth he might v possibly butcher

RC: Taking Logan’s side my ass!!!!

RC: You’re the one who suggested this plan 

RC: So let’s make a pact

RC: We see this through to the end

RC: Once all this is done and over with

RC: You can go back to complaining and being a whiny ass

VA: fuck it

VA: why not

VA: it was ur plan too anyways.

RC: Does that even matter anymore????

VA: the point is

VA: we have to keep an eye on logan from now on.

RC: What

RC: Why

VA: i trust him and all 

VA: i just wanna make sure he doesnt botch this shit up.

RC: Ughhh

RC: Fine

RC: But how the heck does that even work?

VA: every now and then

VA: we check in on logans chatlogs.

RC: Ok firstly

RC: That’s a breach of privacy

RC: Secondly

RC: That’s impossible 

VA: shut up i didn’t even finish.

VA: patton oversees all our chat handles

VA: meaning hes able to track down the duration we spend chatting with each other on here

VA: which is p useless actually

VA: but 

VA: theres a password that allows him to check someones chatlogs

VA: without the ppl involved in the chatlogs being notified that theres an outsider looking through them at all.

RC: Wow

RC: I didn’t even know that

RC: I thought the password was for our personal use only

RC: But even then how do we get the password to look through Logan’s chatlogs with Janus?

VA: get him on our side.

VA: its like

VA: he knows we wouldnt betray him without reason

VA: and as of now

VA: we have no reason to do that.

VA: but he also knows that if push comes to shove

VA: and smth comes up 

VA: he wouldnt hesitate to turn his back on us.

RC: Um

RC: I guess?

VA: logan may not trust us

VA: but he does trust logic and reason

VA: so

VA: we need to show him that handing us his password is important 

RC: For what?

VA: for us not to turn *our* backs on him

VA: if we reassure him enough

VA: that his password would give us enough reason to never stab him in the back

VA: hell hand it over.

RC: You’re awfully confident about all this

RC: Perhaps cocky is a better word

RC: How’re you so sure?

RC: Its not like we have any information to blackmail him

RC: Not that I remember anyways

VA: i keep tabs.

VA: don’t ask.

RC: Geez alright!

RC: I won’t

RC: Just

RC: Tell me how exactly we’re gonna charm our way into Logan’s distrusting damsel heart

VA: why dont you tell me

VA: ur princey

VA: prince charming.

RC: So just

RC: Reassure him?

VA: hed love nothing more than that

VA: to just be reassured that what hes doing is right

VA: and that no one would even think of backstabbing him and leaving him alone.

RC: I can’t believe I’m saying this but

RC: Exaggeration much?

VA: its really not.

RC: Great!

RC: So I’ll be off 

RC: ...Charming a secret code out of our microsoft nerd?

RC: /:|

VA: you do that

VA: ive got stuff to do too.

RC: Bye

VA: see ya.


End file.
